The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, a multi-pole knife-type plug-in connector of substantially rectangular form having a carrier body of insulating material. Contact elements or pins, disposed in rows and columns, are inserted in a bottom part of the body. The body includes a collar which surrounds the plug-in area and the contact elements.
Such connectors are used as circuit board plug-in connectors and are known from Standard IEC 603-2.